goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
I Am Number Four
Name: I Am Number Four Directed by: D.J. Caruso Screenplay by: Alfred Gough Miles Millar Marti Noxon Based Upon the Book by: James Frey Jobie Hughes Produced by: Michael Bay Executive Producers: Chris Bender J.C. Spink Arnon Milchan David Valdes Co-Executive Producers: Matthew Cohan Langley Perer Associate Producers: Emily Berger Lori J. Nelson Director of Photography: Guillermo Navarro Production Designer: Tom Southwell Edited by: Vince Filippone Jim Page Music by: Trevor Rabin Art Directors: Douglas Cumming John B. Josselyn Paul D. Kelly Gary Kosko Set Decorator: Maria A. Nay Costume Designer: Marie-Sylvie Deveau Casting by: Deborah Aquila Tricia Wood Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Regency Enterprises Reliance Entertainment Bay Films Producer/Release: Fox 2000 Pictures Length: 110 minutes/1 hour, 50 minutes, 22 seconds Airdate: February 18, 2011 Budget: $50 million Box Office: $150 million Pixar Movie Number: 2284 I Am Number Four is a 2011 American teen science fiction action thriller film directed by D.J. Caruso and starring Alex Pettyfer, Timothy Olyphant, Teresa Palmer, Dianna Agron, and Callan McAuliffe. The screenplay, by Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, and Marti Noxon, is based on the novel of the same name, one of the Lorien Legacies young adult science fiction novels. I Am Number Four is the 2284th film made by a live-action Pixar film dealing with 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises. The Hollywood Reporter estimated the budget to be between $50 million and $60 million. The film was released in both conventional and IMAX theatres on February 18, 2011, received generally negative reviews, but grossed $150 million. Plot John Smith is an alien from the planet Lorien. He was sent to Earth as a child with eight others to escape the invading Mogadorians, who destroyed Lorien. Here, John is protected by a Guardian, Henri, and has developed powers, including enhanced strength, speed and agility, as well as seven other powers he will develop later in life, known as legacies. He is protected by a Loric charm which protects him from all Mogadorian harm as long as he is hurt out of order. He can only be hurt after the first three loriens are killed in order. The Mogadorians, led by the Commander, learn about the nine children and come to Earth to find them. The Lorien can only be killed in sequence; Number One through Number Nine. Three of them are already dead, with John being Number Four. Knowing this, he and Henri move from a beachside bungalow in Florida to an old farm in Paradise, Ohio, where John befriends conspiracy theorist Sam Goode and a dog which he names after Bernie Kosar. He also falls for an amateur photographer, Sarah Hart. Her ex-boyfriend, football player Mark James is a bully who torments both John and Sam. During the Halloween Festival, Mark and his friends chase Sarah and John into the woods, where they try to beat John up. However, he uses his powers to fend them off and rescue Sarah. Sam witnesses this, which forces John to reveal his true origins. The next day, Mark's father, the local sheriff, interrogates Henri on John's whereabouts when his son and his friends were attacked. Henri tells John that too many people are suspicious of them so they have to leave. John refuses because of Sarah. Meanwhile, the Mogadorians continue searching for John, while being trailed by another Garde, Number Six, who is also trying to locate Number Four. Number Six's guardian was killed, and she realizes that the remaining six of the Garde will have to team up and fight against the Mogadorians. She knows Number Three is dead and that Number Four is being hunted. The Mogadorians eventually locate John and manipulate two conspiracy theorists into capturing Henri. When John and Sam go to rescue him, they are attacked but manage to fend the Mogadorians off. However, Henri dies after John and Sam escape with some Lorien artefacts, including a blue rock that acts as a tracking device for other Garde. Sam's father, a conspiracy theorist who disappeared while hunting aliens in Mexico, had another of the rocks. While Sam searches for it, John tries to say goodbye to Sarah at a party, only to discover that the Mogadorians have framed him and Henri for the murders of the conspiracy theorists. Mark sees John and calls his father, who corners John and Sarah. John saves Sarah from a fall, revealing his powers in the process, and they escape to their high school. Meanwhile, The Commander arrives in Paradise, in a convoy of trucks. He is confronted by Mark and his father, and after injuring the sheriff, he forces Mark to show him where John is hiding. Mark takes him to the school, which he knows is Sarah's hideout. There, John, Sarah, and Sam are attacked by the Mogadorians, who brought two Piken to hunt the trio. They are saved by Number Six and Bernie, who is actually a shapeshifting Chimera sent by John's biological parents to protect him. John and Number Six, who can turn invisible and can block energy attacks, continue to fight the Mogadorians. They eventually defeat them all, including the Commander. The following day, John and Number Six unite their blue rocks and discover the location of the other four surviving Garde. John decides to let Sam come with them in hopes of finding Sam's father. They set off to find the others so they can all protect Earth from the Mogadorians, leaving Sarah and a repentant Mark, who lies to his father about John's whereabouts, telling him to head west since he told his father he was heading east, and returns a magic box left to John by his Dad that Henri hid that was in police evidence. John thanks Mark and promises Sarah that he will come back to Paradise to find her. While they share their goodbye kiss a hurt and slightly agitated Mark is shown, before shakes his head before waving and putting a fake smile. The video ends with John, Sam, Bernie and Number 6 driving out towards the sunset smiling and vowing to protect their new home, Earth. Cast Alex Pettyfer as John Smith/Number Four Timothy Olyphant as Henri Teresa Palmer as Number Six Dianna Agron as Sarah Hart Callan McAuliffe as Sam Goode Kevin Durand as Mogadorian Commander Jake Abel as Mark James Jeff Hochendoner as Sheriff James Patrick Sebes as Kevin Greg Townley as Number Three Reuben Langdon as Number Three's Guardian Emily Wickersham as Nicole Brian Howe as Frank Andy Owen as Bret Charles Carroll as Sam's Stepfather Garrett M. Brown as Mr. Simms Cooper Thornton as Mr. Hart Judith Hoag as Mrs. Hart Beau Mirchoff as Drew Tucker Albrizzi (uncredited) as Tuck Media Release *''I Am Number Four'' is released on Blu-Ray and DVD May 24, 2011. The release was produced in three different packages: a three-disc Blu-ray, DVD, and "Digital Copy" combo pack, a single-disc Blu-ray, and a single-disc DVD. The "Digital Copy" included with the 3-disc version is a stand-alone disc that allows users to play the film from any location via iTunes or Windows Media Player. All releases include bloopers and the "Becoming Number 6" featurette, while the single-disc Blu-ray and three-disc Blu-ray, DVD, and "Digital Copy" combo pack versions additionally include six deleted scenes with an introduction from the director. In its first three weeks of release, 316,081 Blu-ray units were sold in the US, bringing in $7,693,808. As of October 2, 2011, the standard DVD of 'I am Number Four' has sold 767,692 copies in the United States, generating $12,571,326, and thus bringing the total gross to $166,247,931. DVD Main Menu *Play *Scene Selections #Number Three #The Vision #Welcome to Paradise #Back to School #Legacy Revealed #Getting to Know Sarah #Malcolm Spellman #Haunted Hayride #Your Dad Was Right #Finding Henri #Who Are You? #Darkroom #Working Together #Rising From The Ashes #We Know Where to Go #End Credits *Bonus Features *Set-Up **English Dolby Digital **English DTS **French Dolby Digital **Spanish Dolby Digital *Captions **English **French **Spanish Aspect Ratios * 1.85:1 (Wide Screen) * 1.33:1 (Full Screen) Other Languages *I Am Number Four (Other Languages) Quotes *I Am Number Four (Quotes) Credits *I Am Number Four (Credits) Language Dubs *I Am Number Four (Language Dubs) Previews *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Teaser Trailer (In Theaters This Christmas)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8HbqmCybJI *Monte Carlo Trailer (In Theaters July 1st) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxm_bVVhbr8 *What's Your Number? Trailer (In Theaters September 30th) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgkxGrsX-A4 Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Theatrical films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:2011 films